Cove
The Cove is an area in Club Penguin that can be accessed from the Forest or the Map. It opened for members only on May 25, 2007 and finally opened to the public on May 29, 2007. Like the telescope at the Beacon, you can use binoculars to look at the sea. Out of the binoculars you can see a penguin tubing. In October before the Halloween Party 2009 and 2010 you could see a storm. A hut, commonly known as the Surf Shack, houses the game Catchin' Waves. It was released along with the hut on June 4, 2007. You cannot access it in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. There is a huge hill on top of Cove, but the name of it is unknown. History sketched showing the early discovery of the Cove]] One day, a penguin was playing Jet Pack Adventure and miscalculated his landing. He ended up in an uncharted wilderness and heard the sound of the ocean. Approaching the area, he discovered an uninhabited beach, and made a sketch of its features and location. His friend located him and they explored the beach. Unfortunately, on their way back, the map was blown out of the penguin's grasp. The map was lost, but was later found. After a quick search and a chase across Club Penguin Island, the map finally led the penguins to the Forest. After a few days, a staircase was built that allowed penguins to reach what was then called the Uninhabited Beach. On the day of the completion of the Uninhabited Beach, it was renamed the Cove and was open to members only for a three day party. Soon after, the Cove was open to all penguins. About a week after it opened, construction was continuing to build a Surf Hut. It was completed, and created the game Catchin' Waves. The room was given a new graphical design as part of The Journey on September 5, 2013. The new design is similar to that of the Cove at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. Parties 2007 *During the Cove Opening Party, the Surf Hut wasn't built yet. There were speakers, a DJ Table, a box of life rings and a banner saying "Member Party!" *There was an iced treats hut at the Cove during the Water Party 2007. *The Cove had a bridge and a creek running through it during the 2007 Camp Penguin. They returned in the Water Party 2008. *During the Christmas Party 2007, the Cove was transformed into a classic "take a photo with Santa" facility. In a highly populated server, there was often a penguin pretending to be Santa, and would ask other penguins what they wanted for Christmas. This was also reintroduced in 2008. 2008 *During the April Fools' Party 2008, you could obtain the Swirly Glasses in this room. There were also Red and White Balloons in the Surf Hut. There were also several banners saying different things such as "Have Fun", "Be Silly" and "Waddle On!!!". *During the Medieval Party 2008, there was a mini-stage with fake water and sand, a sign that read "12th Fish at the Cove", four long logs for penguins to sit on and watch the show, and The Script was also available at the Cove. The 3 surfboards near the Surf Hut were different: One was green and white checkered with a black castle in the middle, another was orange and white checkered with a black shield in the middle, and the last one was white and purple checkered with a Black Puffle in the middle. *During the Water Party 2008, it had the similar design to the Camp Penguin where it had a bridge. You could obtain the Inflatable Duck on this room. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Cove had an island themed stage and there owere the original maracas from the Winter Fiesta 2007 party. *During the Penguin Games, this was the finish line for the marathon. *During the Fall Fair 2008, there was a Popcorn Stand. You could play Feed-A-Puffle (A special minigame only available on Fairs). There was also a barrel of Cream Soda with hay and the Lifeguard Seat was colored to purple. *During the Halloween Party 2008, there were several Halloween decorations in the wall such as spiders, pumpkins, etc. The sky also changed to night time and there were several pumpkins laying around. *During the Christmas Party 2008, a Sunmaker was located here (Which was a reference to the Christmas in the Southern Hemisphere). The umbrella's colors has also changed colors from Red and Yellow to Red and Green which resembles the Christmas Colors. 2009 *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, the cove was decorated as a Fiesta stage. The umbrella's colors has changed from Red and Yellow to Red, Blue and Green. You could obtain the Mini Sombrero on this room. *During the Puffle Party 2009, it was the Red Puffle's domain room for the party. There were several red balloons on this room. There were many red puffles laying around. The Surf Hut transformed into a Boat. You could obtain the Puffle Bandana in this room. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, it had the same room design as the April Fools' Party 2008 but the only difference is that a bunch of boxes were laying around here and the Surf Hut was wearing a pair of Red Sunglasses. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Surf Hut transformed into a tree and the surfboards changed design. *During the Adventure Party 2009 Construction, trees were growing around here. *During the Adventure Party 2009, there were many Palm Trees in the room. *During the Music Jam 2009 Construction, there were 2 crates filled with preparations for the party. A crate contained a surfboard and some bongos. *During the Music Jam 2009, it had the same design as the Music Jam 2008. You could obtain the Green Headphones in this room. *During the Festival of Flight, there were several Blue and Yellow balloons around here. There was also a sun and cloud cardboard in this room. The water was boarded up during this party because Club Penguin Island was flying. *During the Fall Fair 2009, the surf hut had a big sign with a penguin surfing, a popcorn stand, and the Feed-A-Puffle game. Also, if ninjas danced around the fire, the fire would get bigger. *During the Halloween Party 2009, one of the candies was hidden behind the book in the ghost stories sign near the fire. *During the Holiday Party 2009, There were Toys scattered around the Cove and the Fire was brighter. You could see the Christmas Tree in the Forest from here. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, it had the same room design as the past April Fools Parties. However, the only difference was that the Surf Hut had a Jester Hat *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the cove acted like "Headquarters" to Pirates, and this is where members could go on a boat and fight the Sailors on the Ships. *During the Fall Fair 2010, it was the location for Feed-A-Puffle and a Popcorn Stand. Also, the shack was updated with a colorful sign and lights. In The Fair 2011 it was also the venue for the same game, but the Popcorn stand disappeared. 2012 *During the Puffle Party 2012, it served as the Red Puffle HQ. *During Medieval Party 2012, the cove seems to look like some kind of wood park. The Lifegaurd chair was removed and the big rock was replaced by some sort of treehouse. They also added a red and white target. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the room was filled with bananas and lemons. *During Operation: Blackout, the water had frozen over. *The Cove is one of the only places that was not remodeled during The Journey. 2013 *In the Prehistoric Party 2013 the Cove was the HQ for the Pteranodon, known in prehistory as Ptero Town. *At the Hollywood Party, the sky was dark. *At the Puffle Party 2013, it became the domain for the Red Puffles. **This was probably because the game there, Catchin' Waves, can be played with a Red Puffle. *On April 5th, 2013, a Pizza Party was going to be hosted here. However, since the giant Hot Sauce bottle at the Pizza Parlor was stolen, and so was all of the pizza, the party was called off. There were tables at the Cove, with empty boxes of pizza, and wooden signs with pictures of pizza that said "Have you seen me?" and "Missing." The giant banner said "Pizza Party Cancelled" There were also colorful flags and speakers for music. Once Operation: Hot Sauce was completed by an agent, however, the party was put back on, and everyone was happy. The Cove looked how it did before, but the pizza was there again, and the wooden signs were removed. The banner was replaced with another banner that read "Pizza Party". The giant hot sauce bottle was floating in the water. *In April 2013, for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the Cove was turned into a harbor, featuring a crane, a fish stand and containers. It also featured an entrance to the Villain HQ. *At the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it was usually Sensei's last stop. *At the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it was turned into a sandy beach with palm trees, campfire, a first aid station, an entrance to the Motorway and the hut has been turned into a mini-restaurant. This design remained permanent, except the sand changed back to snow. 2014 .]] *During The Fair 2014, the Cove was changed to night. *In the Muppets World Tour, it was themed to Brazil, and you could meet Animal there. *In the Puffle Party 2014, the Cove was transformed into a colorful water park, with sand providing a beach-like feel. Notably, the safety barriers of the Cove were not visible, making it appear to be an un-restricted beach. Trivia *Its swf name is cove. *The surf hut was only half complete when the Cove opened to Non-Members on May 29, 2007. It wasn't finished until June 4, 2007. During the Cove Opening Party the Surf Hut construction hadn't started at all. *On the video displayed in the EPF Command Room there is an EPF teleporter under a rock, however when you go to the Cove you cannot enter the EPF Command Room without using the spy phone or going to the Everyday Phoning Facility. *A proof of existence of the elements fire, water and snow all together can be found here. *During the Underwater Expedition, all the water in the Cove was drained, so a lagoon could be seen. *It is rumored that you could play Smoothie Smash, due to the fact of there being a Smoothie stand. **However, you could only play Smoothie Smash on this room when Smoothie Smash was released during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *If you go into the water while walking a puffle, the puffle splashes and gets cared for. Pins *Needle Pin *Anchor Pin *Firework Rocket Pin *Koi Fish Pin *Shield Pin *Bat Pin *Pink Puffle Pin *Checkered Flag Pin *Black Helm Pin Gallery Graphical Designs Cove.png|The Cove from 2009 - 2013. Cove September 2013.png| The current Cove as of September 2013. Map Icons CoveIcon.png|The Cove as seen on the map. 2007 Member-party.jpg|During the Cove Opening Party. Public cove.PNG|The Cove before the Surf Hut was finished. C.P. camping partycove.jpg|During the Camp Penguin. Christmas2007cove.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 Submarine Party 2008 Cove.png|During the Submarine Party 2008. April Fools' Party 2008 Cove.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Summer Water Cove.PNG|During the Water Party 2008. Music_Jam_Cove.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008. Pgcove.png|During the Penguin Games. File:Fallfaircove.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2008 Halloween_2008_Cove.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008. Santa party 2008 cove.png|During the Christmas Party 2008. 2009 Cove Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009. Cove Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009. Cove af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009. Midievalcove.png|During the Medieval Party 2009. The Cove during the Construction for the Adventure Party 2009.png|During the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009. The Cove during the Adventure Party 2009.png|During the Adventure Party 2009 The Cove during the Construction for the Music Jam 2009.png|During the Construction of the Music Jam 2009. The Cove during the Music Jam 2009.png|During the Music Jam 2009. Fof8.png|During the Festival of Flight. The Cove during The Fair 2009.png|During The Fair 2009. The Cove during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt. Christmas Party 2009 Cove.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009. 2010 Cove aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010. File:IAPCove.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010. MusicJam2010Cove.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010. File:TheFair2010Cove.PNG|During The Fair 2010. The Cove during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 before rain. The Cove during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 during rain. 2011 The Cove during the Puffle Party 2011.png|During Puffle Party 2011. Cove aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2011. The Cove during the Medieval Party 2011.png|During the Medieval Party 2011. The Cove during the Music Jam 2011.png|During Music Jam 2011. The Cove during the Construction of the Island Adventure Party 2011.png|During the Construction of the Island Adventure Party 2011. The Cove during the Island Adventure Party 2011.png|During Island Adventure Party 2011. The Cove during The Fair 2011.png|During The Fair 2011. The Cove during the Halloween Party 2011.png|During Halloween Party 2011. The Cove during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011.png|During Card-Jitsu Party. HolidayParty2011Cove.png|During the Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Underwater expedition cove.PNG|The Cove during the Underwater Expedition. RedPuffleParty2012.png|The Cove during the Puffle Party 2012. The Cove during Easter Egg Hunt 2012.png|The Cove during the Easter Egg Hunt 2012. Screenshot_1333.png|The Cove during the Medieval Party 2012. The Cove during the Constuction for the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|The Cove during the construction of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Cove.png|The Cove during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. The Cove during the Adventure Party Temple of Fruit 2012.png|The Cove during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, before Smoothie Smash was released. Fruit cove.jpg|The Cove during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, after Smoothie Smash was released. Halloween_Party_2012_Cove.png|The Cove during the Halloween Party 2012. The Cove during Operation Blackout 2012.png|The Cove during the first week of Operation: Blackout. Cove Phase 2 Snow.PNG|The Cove during the second week of Operation: Blackout. Coveaftercompleteallstages.PNG|The Cove during the third week of Operation: Blackout. File:CoveHolidayParty2012.png|The Cove during the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 The Cove during the Prehistoric Party 2013.png|The Cove, or 'Ptero Town', as it was known in the Mesozoic Era, during the Prehistoric Party 2013. The Cove during the Hollywood Party 2013.png|The Cove during the Hollywood Party. puffle cove.png|The Cove during the Puffle Party 2013. Cove_OP-HS.png|The Cove during Operation: Hot Sauce. OperationHotSauceCove2.png|The Cove after Operation: Hot Sauce. File:Cove_MSHT_2013.png|The Cove during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. TBMSJCove.png|The Cove during Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. HalloweenParty2013ConstructionCove.png|The Cove during the Halloween Party 2013 Construction. CoveHalloween2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPuffleCove.png|During Operation: Puffle. Holiday13cove.png|During the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 TheFair2014Cove.png|During The Fair 2014. MuppetsWorldTour2.png|During the Muppets World Tour. covepuffleparty.png|During the Puffle Party 2014. Other File:Cove_Campfire.png|The cove campfire. CoveFire.png|The former campfire that was seen in the Cove. SWFs *Cove * The Island Adventure Party 2010 *The Medieval Party 2010 *The April Fools Party 2010 *The Puffle Party 2010 *The Christmas Party 2009 *The Halloween Party 2009 *Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt *The Fair Fall 2009 *The Music Jam 2009 *Before The Music Jam 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Adventure Party 2009 *The April Fools Party 2008 Category:Places Category:Rooms Category:Catchin' Waves Category:FAOTW Category:2007 Category:Renovated Rooms